Meet Liv
by space case x827x
Summary: When a girl from Dom's past shows up bruised and broken, how will she turn Dom's world upside down...again?
1. Prologue

I

"Shit," Dom Toretto muttered as Letty stormed away from him, not for the first time. He loved the girl, he really did, but he was beginning to question whether or not he was _in love _with her.

He'd been in love before, just once, and it was nothing like he shared with Letty. He smiled as he remembered his first love. He remembered meeting her for the first time; remembered the jolt that had gone through him the first time they kissed.

_//Flashback – April 1996, San Jose, California//_

Dom watched the new arrivals enter. He remembered his arrival, just a month before, but already he felt like he'd been here forever. He watched as ten boys entered, looking frightened, but pretending otherwise. Then, the last teenager arrived.

A girl. A beautiful blond girl who walked into the joint like she owned the place.

He watched as she was taken into a room to be stripped and searched, and when she came out about thirty minutes later -- longer than usual -- she was wearing the "formal uniform": loose gray pants and a short sleeved button up shirt in the same color.

She wore the same clothes as everyone else, but she wore it well. As the guard led her over towards her "unit", Dom made a decision.

"Yo, Jim," he called out. The guard turned to him wearily, but turned nonetheless. "I know you're busy, so I can take her to her block if you want." Jim knew damned well that he wasn't supposed to, but he _was _busy, so…

"Alright, Dom," he agreed cautiously, "She's in A Block, just like you." He handed the girl her stuff and turned away. Dom turned to look at the girl in surprise. A Block was for serious shit. Hard-core crimes. He wondered what she'd done.

"I'm Dom. Welcome to San Jose Juvenile Hall. How long you in for?" She grinned and he was startled by her smile. People here rarely smiled as vibrantly as her.

"I'm here 'til I turn 18, and then on to Lompoc for another year, unless I get off on good behavior, which is unlikely. I have a tendency to get into trouble, if you know what I'm saying. I'm Liv McCoy, by the way. How 'bout you?"

"Dom Toretto. I'm out when I turn 18. Armed robbery and boosting cars. You?"

"Same. Plus drugs. And an assault." Dom stared at her. He was in love already.

"We're gonna be good friends, Liv McCoy," Dom said, slinging an arm around her shoulders as they entered A Block, "Real good friends, you and me."

_//End Flashback//_

"Dominic!" Dom startled out of his memory to see his sister standing in front of him, hands on her hips. "You're up early."

"Yeah. Couldn't fall back asleep, you know?" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You and Letty have a fight?" Mia asked sympathetically. Damn Mia for knowing him so well.

"Yeah. Chick's nuts. I don't know how I've handled her for so long." Mia laughed, but only because it was true. He knew that Mia understood his feelings for Letty, but that she didn't know about Liv.

"I'm gonna make breakfast," she said, pushing him out of her kitchen, "Go away." Dom grinned and walked out to his garage. All the guys were still sleeping, so he sat on a bench, opened a Corona that Mia would kill him for drinking at 7 o'clock in the morning, and returned to his thoughts.

_//Flashback – June 1996, San Jose, California//_

"You two, make me so _fucking _mad!" Jim shouted, furious at the two people in front of him, who didn't even pretend to look ashamed. Dom, at least, was trying to hide a smirk, but Liv was out-and-out _grinning_.

He'd caught the pair of them with the janitor's keys, trying to break into the head guard's office. He had no clue what they were going to do, and he probably didn't want to.

"You're both on dish duty," he said, watching as they exchanged glances and shrugged, "for a month!" He was pleased to finally wipe the smiles off their faces. "Report to the kitchens after each meal, everyday, until I tell you to stop. You get me?" The pair nodded, and he told them to leave.

"A month of dish duty," Dom groaned as they left Jim's presence. Liv shrugged carelessly.

"It would've been worth it if Jimmy-boy hadn't come in," she said, grinning like a moron. Dom agreed with a laugh. "Damn, Dom, I still get off on getting into trouble," she said, cracking her neck and giving him _a look._ Dom grinned. He _loved _that look.

* * *

Liv stood at the big sink, dancing and singing to the brand new CD she'd got from her older brother. Buckcherry. Good stuff, he liked it a lot. But what he liked more was watching her shake her ass.

He returned to her side and began drying and putting away the dishes she washed. His mind wandered as he did so, and he didn't notice when Liv started talking to him. He _did _notice when she flicked water in his face though.

He turned to her, about to get ripping pissed, when he noticed the smile on her face.

_ Damn, _Dom thought, _that girl's got a _gorgeous _smile…_

He smiled back and her smile turned into a shit-eating grin, as he splashed her. She laughed and took the sprayer of the sink, and sprayed him full on in the face.

He laughed and dipped his dishtowel into the sink, and whacking her with it. Their fun continued until Jim – of course – came in to see what all the shouting was about.

_//End Flashback//_

Dom grinned. He and Liv had some great times in juvie. Strange place for fun – and love – but somehow, it had happened.


	2. Liv

II

(Later the same day)

Dom stretched out the kinks in his back and looked at his watch. Nearly six, he saw, and smiled.

"Let's start cleaning up, guys," he called out to his team, who had been working intently on their newest acquisition – some old rich guy's '67 Cobra. Nice car, needed lots of bodywork and some engine tweaking, that was almost complete.

Vince and Leon grinned and shoved their tools back in their places in record time. Dom rolled his eyes at their enthusiasm and put his tools back neatly and tediously.

His sister always bitched that his garage would be the only neat place on the whole property if it weren't for her.

"Dom!" Leon shouted from the doorway, "Hurry your ass up! I'm hungry!"

"You're _always _hungry, Leon," Dom replied as he locked up the garage, "You'll survive." Vince grinned and Leon shook his head.

"No, dude, I'm _hungry!_" Dom laughed as he followed the pair inside.

* * *

After he got out of the shower, Dom put clean clothes on and headed down to dinner. He knocked on Jesse's door and when Jesse invited him, he stuck his head in.

He didn't even need to breath to smell the weed in Jesse's room. He saw Jess sitting at his computer, smoking a joint and nervously tapping his foot.

"Dinner's ready, Jess," Dom said, reaching for the joint in his hand. Jesse nodded, and Dom took a long hit. He took a few more while Jesse finished what he was doing and closed the program, and then when he felt stoned, he handed the joint back to Jess and watched as he clipped it in the ashtray beside his bed.

"Let's go, man," Jesse said, "I'm fucking starving." Dom left the room, and followed Jesse down to dinner.

"Lasagna, Mia?" he said as he sat at the head of the table, "You're the best, bella!" Mia smiled at him and sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"Dear Lord, we give thanks for what we are about to receive, and may you help us to be truly grateful. Amen." Dom said, as he'd done every meal since his father died.

"Amen!" Everyone chimed in, as they dug into their lasagna.

Dom noticed that Letty wasn't speaking to him. He needed to end things with her, but he was actually frightened of how she'd react. He'd said it before, but the chick was nuts.

* * *

Dinner was just about over when everyone heard a banging on the door in the garage. Dom stood up and everyone followed curiously as he went down to the garage.

"Dominic! Fucking help me, Dom, I need you!" A voice from outside the garage door screamed. "Dom, PLEASE!" Dom pushed the button to open the garage door and it opened slowly.

"Fucking finally!" the voice said. The opening door revealed a dirty, beat up, blond girl. She smiled as brightly as she could when she saw Dom.

"Hey Dom," she said, her voice hoarse from screaming and exhaustion. Dom recognized her instantly.

"Liv?" he asked in wonder, staring at the blond mess in front of him. She grinned and spread her arms in a "ta-da!" manner.

"You better believe it," she said, before promptly passing out in a fast-acting Dom's arms.


	3. What Happened?

III

(the next morning)

"Oh shit," Liv groaned as she opened her eyes. She turned her head away from the light, only to find that her head _still _hurt. "What the fuck?" 

"Dominic," she said softly, before hauling herself up and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Liv, you're gonna hurt yourself if you aren't more careful. You're pretty banged up." He said, gently laying her back down. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Ha. Where to start…" she began, before asking him to close the blinds and turn off the lights.

After he'd complied, she propped herself up against a big pile of pillows and sighed. "Okay, so I was in Miami, right? I had people there; things were good. I was racing, and partying, and having a blast, you know? Got into minor trouble with the law, but nothing major." She grinned at him, and returned it, knowing full well that she couldn't help getting into some trouble.

"So what went sour?" he asked, before getting cut off.

"Would you let me tell the damn story, Dominic?" she demanded, mock-angry and trying to hide a smirk. He motioned for her to continue, and she did.

"So here's where shit hits the fan. I've got a friend, an older guy, who smuggles drugs from all fuckin' over the place. So one time, about two months ago, he needs some people to help him with a wicked huge shipment. He offers some free shit, and me and my crew decide to give him a hand. Now shit was going good, until one of the other guys that was helping turns out to be a nark."

Dom winced, knowing how much it sucked to be narked on. He decided, however, to save his story for later, to save himself from the wrath of Liv.

"So now we got cops swarming the place. Two of my boys are shot and killed. Three more wounded and arrested. The guy who ran the thing is in jail for life. I got shot, twice: once in the hand, and once in the shoulder. Of my crew, three are dead, five are doin' time, and two fuckin' ran for it. I'm one of the two.

"Now I got into my car, and drove. Made my way to New Orleans before I couldn't drive no more. I was fucking doped up on all sorts of drugs that I'd grabbed, so pain wasn't much of a problem. I found some crack-head doctor, paid him in stolen cash and drugs, and he fixed me up.

"There, I sold my car, got me a new one, and started driving. I didn't realize it till I hit Cali that I was heading to LA. To you." She smiled, almost shyly, and Dom nearly melted. She was still as gorgeous as she'd been 11 years ago. Just…older…and jaded.

Then Dom shook his head. He and Mia had looked her over, and most of these cuts and bruises were fresh. Not months old.

"Where'd you get these, then?" he asked. Liv sighed.

"About two days ago," she said, "I was in East LA, trying to find where you were at, and I found myself at a race, lookin' for you. Asked some guys and they were all, 'Race, and we'll tell you.' So I raced, and I kicked their asses, even in my fuckin' Honda, and then they were mad as hell. So they beat the shit out of me till the cops came and everyone took off, myself included. Wandered around, talked to some people, and finally showed up at your door." She looked at him. "Now you fill me in on what happened after that."

"You passed out in my arms, and I took you up here, to my room. I dragged Mia, who wants to be a doctor, in here to check you out. She said you'd had the shit beaten out of you, but you'd survive, and then I made her leave, and tell everyone else that I'd let them know what was up when you woke up. End of story."

"So now I get to meet your crew? Sweet deal. Bring 'em in!"


	4. What Happened?, part II

IV

(Same day, same time)

"Don't you want a shower first?" Dom asked carefully. At her raised eyebrows, he confessed, "You're a mess, girl." Liv laughed and agreed to a shower.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked, concerned. She grinned.

"I only need your help if you're willing," she said, with a suggestive smirk. "And if you're single. You _are _single, aren't you?" she demanded as an afterthought. Dom looked away.

"Sort of," he said, avoiding the subject of Letty.

"You can't be sort of single, son," Liv said, closing her eyes and sighing a defeated sigh.

"I've been meaning to break it off, and now I've got a damned fine reason," Dom told her, smiling as shyly as was possible for him. "That's assuming you're interested, I mean."

"You know I am," she said, reaching for his hand. She took it and kissed the back of it. "Always for you, Dom, and you know it's true. I'm glad it works both ways," she said, with a kick of her cocky sense of humor.

He grinned and stood, helping her to her feet. She stretched out some kinks and followed him to the master bathroom connected to his bedroom. He showed her towels, gave her a toothbrush and left her to shower as he went and talked to his friends.

"So, who's the tramp?" Letty demanded the instant Dom set foot in the kitchen.

"She's not a tramp," he snapped, giving her a sour look, "Listen, Letty, we need to talk. Let's go outside for a minute, okay?"

Letty refused. "You can say it in front of everyone." Dom sighed.

"Fine. It's over Letty," he said plainly, "It's not entirely Liv's fault, but if you're pissed, try and take her. Even now she could kick your ass."

Letty looked furious as she stormed out the front door, and everyone was silent as they heard her tires squeal on the way out of the driveway.

"So…" Vince began awkwardly, "Who's the chick?" Dom smiled, silently thanking Vince for his lack of tact. It was…familiar.

"Liv McCoy. I met her in juvie, in San Jose, back in the day. She was 16 when she came in, same as me. I fell in love with her that first day she got there. She was in for armed robbery, assault, boosting cars and drugs. She went on to Lompoc for a couple years after she turned legal. We had some bangin' times there. I've talked to her a few times since then, but nothing major. Til now."

"And what's now?" Mia asked, surprised at this part of her brother she didn't know. Dom shrugged.

"I'm assuming we're getting back together. She seemed…interested when I talked to her," he admitted, "I love her, guys, and she's great. You're all gonna like her."

"Is she good with cars?" Leon asked, "And driving?"

"Leon, _Dom _likes her. She's gotta be," Vince said, "Right, Dom?" Dom nodded.

"I've never seen her drive, but from what I've heard, she was the shit in Miami. And she boosted cars, so she's gotta have some skills, you know?"

"What happened to her?" Jesse asked quietly. Everyone looked to Dom to hear his answer.

"Shit went sour in Miami, and she got fucked up there, and she got the shit kicked out of her when she got here, and she's probably pretty strung out and hung over, and a little stoned. That's the way she is."

"Yeah, even I'll admit to that," came a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at a clean, beautiful girl in the doorway. "Hi, I'm Liv," she said, taking a drag off her cigarette, "Thanks for takin' me in."


	5. Meeting the Team

Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews. Sorry the chapters are so short; this one especially so!!

V

Dom smiled at Liv as she cockily won everyone's hearts with her good looks and self-confidence.

The moment she had walked in, regardless of Dom's feelings for her, Vince flirted shamelessly. She laughed him off, but flirted, obviously playful, right back.

Leon stared open mouthed at the blond bombshell in her kitchen. Even in Dom's big blue robe with wet tangled hair and bruises, she looked beautiful.

Jesse stood in the back, wordlessly, as he watched the stranger in his home. She looked comfortable, but in the way that she was comfortable with herself. She was cocky, but rightfully so. He watched as she subtly made rounds and met everyone, and then stopped near him.

"I'm Liv," she said quietly to him, like they we're the only two people in the room.

"Jesse," he said quickly, nervous in front of this lovely stranger.

'"I hear you do computers," Liv said, and continued at his nod, "I'm pretty decent, but if you're as good as people say you are, then I'd love for you to help me learn."

He thought for a moment before answering, his nervousness fading now that they were on _his _subject. He asked her several questions to see if she was bluffing or not.

She wasn't. She answered all his questions easily and with the thoughtfulness of a pro. He was about to ask her preference in systems, when Dom interrupted.

"Listen guys, Liv can talk to you all some other time. Now, I just wanna feed her and get her back to bed." Liv rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, Dominic," She said tartly, clearly not pleased at being considered sick, "All I need is the duffel bag out from the back of my Honda so I can put some clothes on."

Dom looked like he was going to pursue the matter, but her look and stance convinced him otherwise.

"Okay," he said, heading out to her car to get her bag. Liv smirked at his retreating figure. She reached into the pocket of Dom's robe and pulled out a battered pack of Marlboro Reds. She stuck one between her lips and looked up at the people surrounding her.

"Can I smoke in here?" Liv asked, suddenly conscience of her audience.

"Yeah, sure," Mia said, "Can I bum one?" Liv looked amused and offered her the pack. She light her own and then held her Bic out to Mia.

Mia took it and lit her cigarette, the returned it to it's owner. Liv pocketed it just as Dom came in with her bag slung over his shoulder.

"Damn," he said, "Now Mia's got a smoking buddy." Everyone chuckled as Liv took her bag and went to get dressed.


	6. Cigarettes and CVS

Author's Note: Sorry. I posted a different version of this chapter and then I realized that I utterly detested it. Had to fix it!

VI

When Liv returned to the kitchen, dressed in guy's cargo short, a black beater, and a hat, with a fat blunt in her hand, no one was surprised.

When she invited whoever wanted to get in on it outside onto the deck, Jesse, Dom, Vince, and Leon followed.

As they automatically formed a 'stoner circle', like they used to as teenagers, the LA crew all laughed.

"It's been a long time since I smoked weed with you guys," Vince said, looking around at Dom, Jess, and Leon. All three agreed, but Liv looked surprised

"Do you all smoke alone?" she asked, "'Cos that's just sad." Jesse and Vince nodded, and Leon and Dom shrugged. "Ookay, whatever."

She lit the blunt at took a long hit before passing to Dom.

* * *

After the five of them were thoroughly stoned, Liv stood and stretched. She pulled a pack of smokes out of her pocket and took out a cigarette. As she lit it, Dom was surprised to see Vince pull a pack out of his pocket too, and bum one to Leon before lighting his own.

He was shocked that V and Leon smoked, and was even more shocked that he didn't know. He'd known that having Liv here would be a good thing, but he was shocked that he was learning about his team in the process.

"Fine," he said with a mock-irritated sigh, "Can I bum one from someone?" Everyone laughed as Liv pulled the pack out of her pocket again and offered it to him. As he took it, and allowed her to light it for him, Jesse, Vinve, and Leon looked as surprised at he did at the new things Liv was making them learn.

"Well, I'm gonna head out," Liv said, turning Dom's focus back to her.

"Look, Liv, I know you want to," he started, "But you probably shouldn't go out yet. You know, alone." Liv looked surprised.

"Dom, I'm just going to CVS. You don't need to come with me. I just need some stuff," she said, pouting slightly at Dom, "Like a toothbrush. You won't wanna kiss me with morning breath, baby, and I'm not using yours until I'm 'healthy.'" Dom rolled his eyes, but knew that fighting was futile. She would go, it was just a matter of whether or not she was mad at him when she did.

"Okay," he said, and he stood up next to her. He turned her head towards him with a hand on her cheek and kissed her gently. She returned the kiss gladly and smiled at him softly when he pulled away.

"I'll be back soon," Liv told him tenderly, "I promise. Don't worry about me, Dom, okay? Promise?" He shook his head, but smiled. He knew she could take care of herself. She smiled and pulled on the hat she'd been wearing earlier and cocked it to the side. She kissed his forehead and turned to leave. Dom watched her ass blatantly as she walked away, and he grinned at the exaggerated sway of her hips as she left.

* * *

Dom started to get worried when she'd been gone for an hour. He wanted to leave and go find her. He put his shoes on and was headed out when Mia yelled to him to stop. 

"Dom! Liv's on the phone!" He ran to Mia and took the phone out of her hand.

"Liv? It's been an hour, where the hell are you?" he demanded into the telephone. He heard Liv sigh.

"Okay, I know I told you not to worry," she said, and he started to panic silently, waiting for her to continue, "But I'm kinda in jail."

TBC...


	7. Visiting and Vulnerability

VII

"_Jail?!_" Dom demanded into the telephone. Everyone looked up, looking concerned at Dom's shout.

"It's okay, Dom," Liv said to Dom, "I'm fine on the whole Miami thing, and I've only got to server 14 days for resisting arrest. And the cop's will let me serve it here rather than in a penitentiary." Dom was silent. "Dom, come see me when you get a chance, okay? We'll talk more then, alright babe?"

"Okay," he said, "I'll see you in a bit, Liv."

"I love you, Dom," she said softly. He smiled.

"I love you too," Dom said, and then hung up. He turned to see his team staring at him, waiting for an explanation. "She somehow managed to talk her way out of the deal in Miami. But she's serving two weeks for resisting arrest. At the station though, they're letting her. I'm gonna go see her, and then tomorrow you all can come."

"Damn," Vince said, "That girl's got skills. What'd she do in Miami, anyway? You never told us." Leon and Mia nodded, and Jesse looked interested.

"She and her crew were helping smuggle drugs. Just once, and there was a nark. A bunch of people died, and some more got arrested, but she got away. I don't know how she managed to get out of it, but that's Liv for you," Dom said, with an exasperated fondness. "I'm gonna head out to see her. I should be back in a couple hours. I'm gonna pack a bag for her, maybe buy her some shit she needs and then I'll go to the pig pen." Everyone nodded and watched as Dom went up to his (their) bedroom.

* * *

Dom walked into the police station and went to directly to the secretary behind the desk.

"May I help you?" she asked, looking at him anxiously, as though he was interrupting something.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm looking for Liv McCoy, she's-"

"Yeah, I know who she is," the secretary interrupted, and then turned to a group of officers standing around, doing nothing. "Barker, will you take him to see Liv?" Barker nodded, and beckoned for Dom to follow him. Dom thanked the secretary, who ignored him in favor of whatever she had been doing before he came in.

"So, you're the guy she's living with?" Barker asked suddenly, interrupting the silence as he led him towards the nicer of the holding cells.

"Uh, yeah," Dom said, instantly on guard in front of the pig. Barker led him to a cell, which was notably empty.

"Matthews!" Barker called, and when another, younger cop sitting at the only desk in the room, looked up from a newspaper in his lap, he continued, "Where's Liv?"

"On the phone," Matthews answered, "I know she's not technically supposed to, but-"

"I don't care. When she comes back, this guy's here to see her." And Barker turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm Dom," Dom said, "Do you know who she's on the phone with?" Matthews nodded, swallowing the gulp of coffee he'd taken before answering.

"Some lady," he said, "Marie or something?" He gestured for Dom to have a seat, while he waited for Liv to finish her call. Dom sat, and Matthews continued work on his crossword puzzle.

* * *

When Liv came out of a room next door – presumably where a pay phone was located – she looked overjoyed to see him.

"Dom!" she said, and fell into his open arms happily. He kissed her lovingly, glad that she seemed okay.

"You okay, baby?" Dom asked softly into her hair. She laughed easily and grinned at him.

"Of course! I've charmed them into letting me do anything, save walking out of this place!" She shot a look towards Matthews, who had blushed and concentrated harder on his puzzle.

"Charmed them?" Dom asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer, "Charmed them _how?_" Liv laughed.

"Calm yourself, Toretto. I didn't sleep with anyone. I'm just a charming person, as you are well aware." He was secretly relieved, because he wouldn't put it past her to have slept with any or all of them. He looked her over, and noticed several new bruises and a clean cut across her face.

"What happened, Liv?" Dom demanded, "Did they do this to you?" She rolled her eyes at him, but answered anyways.

"I'm serving two weeks for 'resisting arrest'. What did you think that meant?" Liv asked, looking at him like he was ten years old.

"Bastards," he muttered, making her smile sweetly at him. She pressed a chaste-ish kiss to his lips, and then turned to look at what he'd brought her.

"Oooh! Prezzies!" She automatically began rooting through the bags, pleased to find clean clothes, a toothbrush, a carton of cigarettes ("Aw, I knew you loved me!"), some books he'd found in her stuff, and a bag of shrooms he'd bought for her and hidden in a pair of her pants.

"You're so good to me, baby," she said, putting everything back in her black duffel bag, except the bag of shrooms that she'd somehow managed to stash down her shirt, in her cleavage.

"Was this searched yet?" Liv asked him, and when he shook his head, she turned to Matthews. "Does it need to be?" When Matthews shrugged and said he, quite frankly, didn't give a damn, she bestowed a beautiful smile on him. He turned red again, and she laughed.

"But he's gotta get out of here soon. It's nearly time for you to eat." Matthews said, glad for an excuse to get rid of the man that the beautiful prisoner clearly adored. Liv pouted and he turned away, refusing to give in. She sighed.

"Fine." She turned her back to him deliberately and faced Dom with sad eyes he'd never seen. "I'll miss you, Dominic," she said softly, allowing herself to be pulled into his embrace. "You'll come visit me, right?"

"Nothing could keep me away," he declared, looking her in the eyes. He kissed her not so chastely, and when he pulled away, he was shocked to see she had tears in her eyes. He wiped them away, and kissed her forehead, letting her cry noiselessly into his chest.

"I just found you again," she said quietly. He held her close, whispering "I know, baby, I love you. Don't worry".

"Sorry to break up the reunion," Barker announced as he walked in the room, "But this guy's gotta leave." Liv nodded, and discretely wiped her eyes. She kissed Dom again, and walked dispiritedly into her cell. She put her duffel bag under her cot, and turned back to Dom. He grabbed her hand through the bars and kissed it.

"I love you, Liv," he said sincerely, holding her hand to his chest. She smiled, showing that she knew and loved him too. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll bring the rest of the team, alright?"

"Okay," she said, badass persona back in place. "I'm not going anywhere." She grinned at him, and he grinned back, saluting Matthews and Barker as he left the room.


	8. The End

Author's Note: I'm too bloody lazy to write a bunch of chapters for her jail time. This one is just the "highlights", as it were.

VIII

(Over the course of two weeks)

Dom returned to visit Liv the next day, with the entire team. Everyone was glad to see her, and make sure she was okay. Liv, in turn, was equally pleased to see them. Dom was overjoyed that they genuinely got along.

Over the course of the next two weeks, Dom brought the team to visit Liv on his daily (sometimes more than once per day) excursions to the police station. After the first few days, they even began to come see her without Dom's company.

Mia and Liv bonded over being females in the world of racing, even though Liv was significantly more involved in the _racing _part of the world, Mia understood how hard it was sometimes to be taken seriously by jackass macho-men.

Vince and Liv talked endlessly about cars, and argued intensely over sports teams. Vince was overjoyed to see that Liv was everything Dom said she was, and thought that the pair of them were ideally suited to one another. They flirted incessantly, much to Dom's dismay, but all involved knew that it was harmless and that Dom had nothing to worry about.

Jesse talked constantly about computers and the innermost mechanical workings of cars, and was ecstatic that, for once, someone actually understood what he was talking about. Liv was exposed to his relentless babble, that only showed through to those he felt comfortable around. Dom was surprised to see this side of Jesse, but pleased that they got along so well.

Leon was by far the quietest around Liv, though he accompanied the group to the station to see her. Dom was confused by his seeming awkwardness around the blonde, but eventually he figured it out: Leon was attracted to her. It all clicked in Dom's head after he reached this realization. Leon didn't him to find out about his crush, so he tried to avoid being alone with Liv, and talked to her as little as possible. He and Liv had discussed it, and both knew that Leon would get over it in time.

The day of Liv's release was a chaotic one back at the Toretto house. Everyone was excited to have her back, and when Vince said so, Dom looked slightly taken aback. Vince asked what 'that face' was for, and Dom chuckled slightly.

"How can we have her 'back' when we only 'had' her awake for a few hours?" Dom asked, laughing harder at the look of confusion on Vince's face. "Don't worry about it, V, I know what you mean." Vince looked appeased and turned back to 'helping' Mia make the celebratory dinner of chicken pesto and pasta, Liv's all-time favorite Italian meal.

There was a slight squabble over who would accompany Dom to pick her up, but Dom settled it instantly by declaring he would go alone.

"You won't see her much anyways," Dom said reasonably, "We'll be in separate cars, and it's like a ten minute drive!"

The team had grumbled irritably, but conceded Dom's point and allowed him to go alone.

When he got to the station, and walked back towards Liv's cell, he was confused by the emptiness of the station.

When he reached his destination, however, he understood. He walked into the room, and saw at least fifteen people standing around, chatting, and saying 'good-bye' to his beautiful blond girlfriend. She stood in the center of the group, where she always was when given the opportunity, talking and shaking hands and doling out hugs to various cops and secretaries.

As soon as she noticed him in the doorway, though, she said her final good-bye and slung her duffel bag over her shoulder. She kissed him chastely on the lips and turned back to the assembled group.

"Bye, guys," she said, with a trade-mark Liv grin in place, "Take care of yourselves, and stay out of trouble!" Everyone chuckled at Liv's antics, and the pair turned to leave. Directly behind them, though, stood Captain Barker, looking stern and pissed-off as ever.

"McCoy."

"Captain Barker, sir," Liv said, dripping with sarcastic insincerity. He rolled his eyes irritably and held out her keys.

"Your car is in the back lot," he said, "and I don't ever want to see you again! And that's an order, McCoy!" Liv grinned, took her keys, and saluted the captain as she and Dom walked off.

"What a bastard!" Dom said as they set off towards the back lot to retrieve Liv's car.

"Nah," Liv said, absently twirling her keys, "That was Barker being nice. He was saying he wants me to stay out of trouble." Dom shrugged, telling Liv he would take her word for it.

When her car came into view, Liv rushed towards it and ran her hands along the sides lovingly.

"Hey, baby," she cooed, checking it over for 'injuries'. Dom laughed at her, and went to get his car.

He pulled up next to her and thought about how perfect she looked, completely in her element, carefree and gorgeous behind the wheel.

"Race ya home, Dominic!" She shouted, and when he consented grudgingly – he didn't want her to get into trouble moments after getting released from incarceration, short as it may have been – she slammed her foot on the gas. Dom could hear her laughing as he took off behind her, and was instantly reminded of why he was so in love with Olivia McCoy.

A/N: So I've decided to leave it here. I left this story alone for too long, and lost my train of thought. If it comes back to me, I'll write a sequel! Let me know what you think, as reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!!


End file.
